The Week
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Uma semana na vida yaoi de Sasuke e Naruto. Sim, Sasuke possessivo, ciumento e meio ninfo, embora ele nunca vá admitir... *Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu. Lime.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto nem é meu. É de um tal de Kishimoto. Mas quando for meu, todos saberão! Mwahahah cof cof...

_**N/A:**_ Anhai. Eu não estava séria o bastante para continuar "AM" e nem com um humor absurdo pra seguir com "MBPN"... Entããão vim mexer nessa fic que é mais neutra. Ela é twoshot, então nem vai atrasar as outras, okay? :D

_**N/A2:**_ Uma semana na vida yaoi de Sasuke e Naruto. Sim, Sasuke possessivo, ciumento e meio ninfo! 8D Ou seja... Yaoi. TWT (mais uma fora da linha temporal do mangá, sem ser AU). SasuNaruSasu. Lime e, talvez, lemon! Estão avisados, não gosta, não leia. u.ú

_Dedicado ao meu amigo lindo __**sakuraboys-bruno**__._

* * *

**The Week**

Part I 

Domingo, quatro horas da tarde.

Naruto deslizou o dedo pelo vidro embaçado, desenhando um rodamoinho. Ele estava ajoelhado num sofá, os cotovelos apoiados no encosto, olhando distraidamente pela janela.

_Paft! _

Ah, o tédio. A chuva caía fortemente do lado de fora, forçando-o a ficar dentro de casa, sem ter o que fazer. Ele estaria atazanando Sasuke, mas o moreno dormia, cansado de tanto _exercício_ que haviam feito vários minutos antes.

_PAFT!_

Por sua vez, Naruto se recuperara mais rápido e, portanto, não tinha muito que fazer. Concentrou-se, tentando encontrar alguma saída inovadora para sua situação. Nada. Continuou respirando contra o vidro e desenhando bobagens nele.

_PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!_

- Sasuke-teme! – exclamou, lançando um olhar para o moreno que até então achava que dormia a seu lado, esparramado de qualquer jeito no sofá. – Por que você tá estapeando meu traseiro, hein?

- Hn. Acabei de acordar, Dobe.

Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras.

- E o que meu traseiro tem a ver com isso?

- ...

- ...

_**PAFT!**_

- TEME!

- O quê? – Sasuke resmungou, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o loiro.

- Meu traseiro! – exclamou, sentando-se direito para evitar novos ataques do Uchiha-maníaco-por-traseiros.

- _Meu _traseiro. – retrucou, com um meio-sorriso presunçoso de lado, inclinando-se para Naruto.

- Seu? – piscou, confuso. – Tá bêbado, é?

- Hmph. Seu traseiro faz parte de você, Dobe. E você é _meu_. – disse, colocando as mãos no rosto do menor. – Logo, seu traseiro é _meu_.

Naruto arregalou os olhos diante de tal lógica.

- Acho que você tá passando muito tempo comigo, Teme...

- ...

Sasuke deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do menor, que instantaneamente enlaçou-lhe os ombros com as mãos. O moreno acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros enquanto mordia o pescoço de Naruto com força.

- _Itai_! Tá marcando território, é?

- Sempre.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo local atacado.

- Você é tão possessivo... – constatou, com um sorriso astuto. Fez menção de se levantar, mas as mãos do moreno haviam envolvido sua cintura e o puxaram para o colo dele.

- Só... – retrucou – Sou precavido com o que me pertence.

- Uhh... Devo mandar tatuar "PROPRIEDADE DE UCHIHA SASUKE" no traseiro, já?

- Hmph. Não seja exagerado, Dobe.

- ...

- ...Mas eu não acharia ruim se você fizesse isso...

- AHÁ! Eu sabia! – Naruto exclamou, vitorioso. – Mas nem vem que eu só estava zoando!

- Hmph.

- Quê? – o loiro começou a se mexer, tentando achar uma posição confortável no colo dele. – Por acaso você tatuaria o mesmo no teu traseiro, com meu nome?

- Não.

- Então, sem chance.

- Ah. – disse Sasuke, ajudando-o a virar-se de frente para si e colocar uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. – Se eu fizesse você faria, então?

Naruto fez uma careta.

- Você não faria.

- É óbvio. – e puxou o loiro pelo pescoço, até beijar-lhe os lábios.

Naruto arrepiou-se quando o moreno passou a mão por suas costas nuas, primeiro subindo lentamente, depois descendo e apertando-o com vontade. Foi tocado pelo corpo todo e com tanta habilidade, que logo respirava de forma entrecortada, murmurando coisas desconexas.

E nem tinha se passado tanto tempo desde a última vez...

* * *

Domingo, sete horas da noite.

Naruto rolou no chão e acordou. Sasuke não estava deitado com ele. Espreguiçou e abraçou-se, sentindo frio. Coçou os olhos e procurou o moreno com o olhar, mas não o encontrou. Notou que a chuva havia parado, embora as nuvens continuassem densas indicando que logo choveria de novo. Com fome, levantou e se vestiu, chamando o outro pela casa enquanto rumava para a cozinha.

- Sasuke? SASUKE?! TEME?!

Silêncio. Sasuke tinha sumido. Ele tentou pensar onde o moreno poderia estar, mas não conseguiu. Estava faminto. Simplesmente não podia pensar enquanto seu estômago estivesse retorcendo-se desesperadamente.

- Ramen, ramen, ramen... – entrou correndo na cozinha, procurando pelos armários.

Nada. Revirou a cozinha inteira duas vezes, mas não havia nada. Nenhum ramen. Nem qualquer outra coisa comestível. Pronto, teve certeza de que seu estômago estava tentando comer seu pâncreas.

- Droga de tempo! – esbravejou, olhando o tempo terrível do lado de fora. Sentou-se desconsolado em uma cadeira e apoiou a testa na mesa. – Ramen...

_- Ora, ora..._ – soou aquela voz maligna que ele conhecia tão bem. _– Choramingando, fedelho?_

- Não estou choramingando, Kyuubi! – exclamou, sem energias. – Estou morrendo de fome e o ramen acabou... O clima não me deixa sair...

_- Com medo de um ventinho, huh?_

Ventinho? Que raposa insana! Os céus estavam prestes a despencar! As nuvens completamente escuras e carregadas; uma ventania tão forte que balançava loucamente as árvores. E os trovões então? Eles ribombavam alto enquanto relâmpagos cortavam os céus, causando clarões repentinos. Ia ser um dilúvio!

- Não tenho medo de nada, raposa maldita. – disse, tentando sofregamente se levantar e ir atrás de ramen. – Eu serei Hokage um dia, não é um mau tempo que vai me atrapalhar na vida... – e foi cambaleando até a porta.

_- Mwahahahah._

- Tá rindo do quê? – Naruto fez uma careta, aborrecido. – Aliás, o que você tá fazendo acordada mesmo?

_- Está o maior barulho aqui dentro, fedelho. _

- Quê?? É meu estômago, não é? – arregalou os olhos muito azuis – Ele tá atacando meus órgãos!

Kyuubi bufou.

_- Então faça algo esperto e coma logo, porque isso está me aborrecendo!_

- Estou tentando... – resmungou, finalmente estendendo a mão para a maçaneta.

Não chegou a encostar, a porta abriu-se subitamente e o susto fez o loiro dar um bom pulo para trás.

Uchiha Sasuke entrou, superior. Sim, com toda a dignidade que alguém impiedosamente açoitado pela ventania podia reunir. Ele parecia um maluco de roupas bagunçadas e os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que nunca antes, mas essas coisas eram detalhes.

Naruto observou enquanto o moreno escorregava uma das mãos por aqueles cabelos negros, ajeitando-os de forma atraente, sabendo que era observado.

E então os olhos azuis brilharam daquele jeito apaixonado característico de quem encontrou o grande amor da vida. Ele aproximou-se de Sasuke, afobado, e puxou para si a grande sacola cheia de ramen que o moreno trazia.

_- _Meu precioso... – suspirou, feliz, abraçando a sacola.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, indignado por estar sendo ignorado por causa de um estúpido macarrão instantâneo. Por sua vez, o loiro foi quase que saltitando para a cozinha.

- _Usuratonkachi_. – resmungou, também entrando no cômodo, com as demais sacolas que o loiro ignorara.

Naruto já batia o pé no chão, nervoso, esperando os malditos três minutos passarem. Notou o moreno e rapidamente enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

- Sasuke-teme! – ele esfregou a bochecha na dele, como um filhotinho em busca de afagos. – É por _isso_ que eu gosto de você!

- Por que eu coopero com seu vício idiota?

- Sim! – exclamou, sorrindo faceiro. – Mas não _só_ por isso, é claro! – aproximou os lábios dos de Sasuke, mas então se afastou de súbito. Os três minutos haviam passado. – RAMEN! Fi-nal-men-te!

- ...

Sasuke acabou dando de ombros e foi guardar o que comprara, separando o que ia usar para cozinhar algo para si mesmo.

- _Shlemble_!

- Não fale com a boca cheia, Dobe.

Naruto terminou de engolir e começou de novo:

- Teme!

- Hn. – fez, pegando uma faca e começando a cortar algumas verduras.

- Faz tempo que você acordou e saiu? Eu estava, ahn, preocupado...

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de viés, que o loiro interpretou corretamente como "Você estava era preocupado demais com ramen, que eu sei".

- Tee-hee – coçou a cabeça loira e sugou o restante do caldo, assistindo o companheiro cozinhar – Wow, você é tão prendado, Sasuke_-_chan...

- Não me chame assim. – protestou, sem se virar para o outro, preferindo prestar atenção na panela de arroz.

- Awn, Sasuke_-chan_... – continuou, abraçando-o por trás. – Prendado e mimoso...

- Mimoso? – grunhiu e estreitou os olhos, sentindo os lábios do loiro passeando por seu pescoço. – _Quem_ é o mimoso aqui, Dobe?

- Relaxa, Teme! – exclamou, forçando-o a se virar de frente para si.

- Acho melhor _você _relaxar. Aliás, relaxe bastante, Dobe... – sugeriu, puxando os quadris de Naruto contra os seus.

Sasuke ainda conseguiu dar um meio sorriso ladino antes de reivindicar os lábios do loiro. Suas mãos mais uma vez tateavam o corpo de Naruto com entusiasmo e perícia, até chegar no fecho da calça.

- Ow! – Naruto exclamou. – Você não estava cozinhando?

- Hn... – fez, separando-se do loiro e indo até o fogão para desligá-lo.

- Enquanto você come vou... Wah! – o loiro espantou-se ao ser virado de costas e forçado a apoiar as mãos na mesa. – Achei que você estava com fome, Teme...

- Sim. – respondeu, puxando as calças de Naruto para baixo. – E vou comer agora mesmo.

- Pervertido! Tarado! Ninfomaníaco! Pedófilo!

- Que pedófilo, Dobe?

- Ops, hehe, me empolguei.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Suas mãos voltaram a apalpar o mais baixo, deslizando pelas costas e penetrando-lhe por debaixo da blusa. Os lábios de Sasuke resvalavam pela nuca do loiro, arrepiando-lhe o corpo inteiro.

- Nee, Sasuke...

Por um momento o Uchiha parou todos os movimentos, limitando-se a encostar o rosto nas costas do loiro enquanto este ofegava.

- ...Teme? WAH! – Naruto exclamou, ao ter a roupa íntima puxada para baixo bruscamente e _algo _bem rígido encostando-se a seu traseiro nu. – Aah...

O moreno inclinou-se sobre o Uzumaki, mordendo-lhe o ombro, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos pelo baixo-ventre do rapaz.

- Peraí, Teme! Na _cozinha_?

Sasuke moveu o quadril contra o traseiro do loiro.

- Hn-hun...

* * *

Segunda-feira, duas e meia da manhã.

Naruto dormia, feliz e quentinho, em sua cama. Sonhava com potes de ramen saltitantes que fugiam de uma raposa _kawaii_.

"_Esperem!" ela gritava para os potes, finalmente chegando perto deles._

_Os olhos da raposa brilharam mais forte. Sim, ela ia conseguir! Estava bem perto de um deles! "Ramen, ramen, ramen!"_

_De repente, alguma coisa impediu a raposa de se mover. "Nããããooo!!" ela exclamou, desolada, vendo os potes de ramen escaparem de seu alcance._

Naruto entreabriu os olhos, sentindo uma estranha movimentação sobre si.

- Sasuke...? – indagou, sonolento.

- Shh... – o Uchiha sussurrou contra o pescoço do loiro. – Você está dormindo, Naruto...

- Hmm... – Naruto resmungou, fechando totalmente os olhos. Imediatamente voltou a sonhar.

_Lá estavam os potes de ramen. Dançavam, praticamente gritando "Venha nos comer!". A pobre raposa não podia fazer nada, continuava impedida de se mover. Então sentiu uma respiração contra a orelha._

_A raposa olhou de viés para identificar o que a atacava... Viu um lobo! Epa, um lobo? A raposa se debateu, ficando por cima do lobo. Já ia correr atrás dos ramen de novo, mas o lobo mais uma vez a derrubou. A raposa o subjugou de novo e acabaram rolando, rolando, rolando..._

_**POFT!**_

- _Itai_! – Naruto exclamou, estava no chão com Sasuke sobre si. – O que você tá fazendo, Teme?

- Eu? Você que caiu da cama e me arrastou junto, Dobe. – Sasuke resmungou, levantando-se e deitando na cama de novo.

- Eu estava sonhando com... Com... – Naruto ficou pensativo, enquanto deitava na cama. – O que era mesmo? Ahh, não lembro, mas...

Sasuke puxou o loiro para si.

- OK, Dobe. – beijou-lhe o rosto. – Quieto.

- Teme! Não me _mhpmf_!

Paz! Sasuke calou Naruto com um beijo, enquanto suas mãos já começavam a passear pelo corpo do loiro. Infelizmente, quando desviou os lábios para o pescoço de Naruto, este voltou a falar:

- Sasuke-teme?

Silêncio.

Trovoadas.

Estalos de beijos.

Naruto.

- Ahh, Teme? Você é uma máquina?

Sasuke parou. Mas que raio de pergunta...? Oh.

- Não, Dobe. – respondeu. – Eu só... Sou jovem.

"_Será isso que o Sobrancelhudo quer dizer com o tal 'fogo da juventude'?"_ Naruto pensou com seus botões.

- Eu também sou jovem, ora!

- Então pare de fazer corpo mole.

Naruto sentou, fazendo um biquinho ofendido – que Sasuke não viu porque estava muito escuro no quarto.

- Não estou fazendo corpo mole! Mas eu preciso dormir, Teme. Tenho missão de manhã, bem cedo...

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Sozinho?

- Hmm... Com o Sai...

- O quê? – Sasuke também sentou.

- O Sai, Teme...

- Aquela cópia descarada minha?

- Ele não é uma cópia sua. – tentou enxergar o Uchiha na escuridão. – E qual o problema em eu ir com ele?

- ...

- Não precisa ter ciúmes... – Naruto atiçou, sorrindo.

- Não é _ciúme_. – resmungou, indignado. Ciúmes de um reles substituto-com-um-sorriso-falso-imbecil?

- Sei. Fica frio, Teme. – consolou, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos negros do companheiro. – O Sai é legal...

- Hmph.

- ...E bonito...

- Ah! – Sasuke afastou a cabeça, livrando-se da mão do loiro. – Você está interessado nele.

Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Não!

- Então porque disse que ele é bonito?

- Porque é mesmo. Ele parece um pouco com você...

- Hn.

- Você é mais bonito, Teme. – Naruto disse, abraçando o mais alto.

- Eu sei.

- E modesto...

- Hmph.

Sasuke cansou daquela conversa. Madrugada em claro para falar do Sai? Fala sério. Puxou o loiro para que deitasse novamente e ficou por cima dele.

- Epa! Não, Teme!

- Vamos, Dobe...

- O que deu em você? – Naruto quis saber, sentindo o moreno afastar-lhe as pernas e deitar entre elas, prensando os quadris contra os seus. – Ahn... Energia acumulada?

- Por aí.

Naruto deixou que ele o acariciasse um pouco, mas logo um trovão o fez recobrar algum bom senso. Tinha missão logo cedo! Não podia ir realizá-la todo acabado...

- Controle-se, Sasuke-teme!

- Hn. – resmungou. O Dobe estava dizendo que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, era um descontrolado?

- Hmm... Já sei!

- Sabe o que, Naruto? – indagou, voltando os lábios para perto da boca do loiro, para calá-lo de uma vez.

- Como te _acalmar_. Saca só: Pense no Orochimaru fazendo...

Sasuke levantou-se bruscamente de cima do loiro, uma expressão de desgosto supremo na face.

- Ugh! Obrigado pela imagem mental grotesca.

- Eu nem cheguei a dizer o que ele estaria fazendo!

- E nem precisa dizer. – afirmou friamente, deitando-se com as costas viradas para Naruto.

- Heheh. Broxou? – cutucou o moreno, alegremente.

- Você não disse isso.

- Quem diria... O grande Uchiha Sasuke virou um broxaaaAAAH!!

Naruto se viu novamente prensado na cama, mãos segurando seus braços firmemente aos lados da cabeça. E então um relâmpago soou do lado de fora, produzindo um clarão que atravessou a janela e deu um aspecto demoníaco ao sorriso malicioso que Sasuke esboçava.

- Agora você não escapa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Nem teve lemon ainda, só lime... e.e' Paciência... Há mais de um ano que não escrevo um lemon, estou me aquecendo... çç Mas no próximo (que só vai sair quando Bruninho aparecer) teremos... As nóias por causa do Sai e... Os fetiches de Sasuke! ;D

Reviews? n.n

_Sasuke:_ Como assim fetiches? ¬¬  
_Hokuto:_ É, aqueles lá mesmo, seu ecchi... 8D  
_Sasuke:_ ... #¬¬#


End file.
